Encontrei algo estranho no meu computador
Meu PC queimou. Por uma estranha idiotice eu decidi jogar GTA V em um celeron com 1,5Gb de RAM. Agora que penso nisso, isso é uma completa idiotice, mas esse não é o foco. Eu já estava juntando para comprar um PC Gamer, mas o meu orçamento era extremamente baixo, 3 mil e 500 reais. Para comprar um computador decente, só usado mesmo. Visitei um site de vendedores em segunda mão, nesse site, nada de encomenda, você se encontra com o vendedor. Logo procurei minha área. No fundo da 2ª pagina encontrei um negocio excelente. "Computador Intel Core i5 com 8Gb de ram e uma placa dedicada 1Gb e meio. Só um pedido, NÃO EXECUTE ARQUIVOS JAVA NELE, POR FAVOR." Era estranho, até a imagem, mas corri o risco, era para me encontrar com o vendedor... Bem, eu me encontrei com ele, e tal, ele me fez até um desconto me vendeu por 3 mil e 200, mas porquê? Quem venderia um notebook gamer a 3 mil e 200 reais? Mas ele me disse: '-É serio, POR FAVOR, NÃO EXECUTE ARQUIVOS JAVA NESSE COMPUTADOR.' Cheguei em casa e abri ele, liguei, o Windows não tinha sido formatado, fiz uma copia de todos os arquivos e enviei para o cara que me vendeu ele, ele poderia querer. Mas ai veio o estranho, achei um arquivo em java. O nome dele era AutoRun. AutoRun? AutoRun de quê? AutoRun de que programa? Executei... nada aconteceu. Achei que era simplesmente o AutoRun de um programa que havia sido desinstalado. Eu decidi descodificar esse arquivo, minha curiosidade sempre me levou a fazer merda... O arquivo estava simplesmente extremamente protegido, eu não tinha acesso aos arquivos fonte dele... Até que do nada, uma pagina do Eclipse abriu. Vazia. Apesar de dizer que existiam 54 linhas de codigo. '-Esse PC tem o Eclipse! Vou programar um pouco depois...' Ai me lembrei... "''-É serio, POR FAVOR, NÃO EXECUTE ARQUIVOS JAVA NESSE COMPUTADOR."'' Me lembrei disso, e logo parei de querer fazer isso. Estranho, seria um bug do Eclipse as linhas vazias? Não! Por algum motivo a cor da letra era branca, seleccionando o texto, o fundo ficava azul. " Run.File:Messange.jav" Aquilo definitivamente não era java, mas aquele era o Eclipse para Java EE! Procurei esse tal de Messange.jav e não achei... '-Como pensava... Esse arquivo foi deletado...' Até que, no ambiente de trabalho apareceu esse arquivo "Are you lost?" Ok... Aquilo era estranho, mas eu abri com o Eclipse, espera... O Eclipse SUMIU! Abri com o Notepad++, a mensagem me aterrorizou: "Why are you trying to found my Messange file?" Aquilo por algum motivo sabia que eu estava procurando aquele arquivo. Mas como eu disse minha curiosidade só me fode. O tal "Messange.jar" apareceu finalmente. Abri. "21:12/23/02/16 yie.jpg" Abri meu browser, usei uma extensão que abriria qualquer imagem com aquele nome, apareceu uma. Com um codigo binario (01000101 01101110 01110100 01110010 01100101 00100000 01101110 01100101 01110011 01110100 01100101 00100000 01110011 01101001 01110100 01100101 00101100 00100000 11100000 01110011 00100000 00110010 00110001 00111010 00110001 00110010 00100000 01100100 01101111 00100000 01100100 01101001 01100001 00100000 00110010 00110111 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 01000110 01100101 01110110 01100101 01110010 01100101 01101001 01110010 01101111 00100000 01100100 01100101 00100000 00110010 00110000 00110001 00110110 00101100 00100000 01110011 11110011 00100000 01110100 01100101 01110010 11100001 00100000 01110101 01101101 01100001 00100000 01101000 01101001 01110000 01101111 01110100 01100101 01110011 01100101 00101110 00101110 00101110 00100000 01001110 01100001 01101011 00101101 01000001 01110010 01100101 01110100 00101110 01100010 01101001 01101111) , fui traduzir. "Entre neste site, às 21:12 do dia 27 de Fevereiro de 2016, só terá uma hipótese... Nak-Aret.bio" .bio? Que raio de endereço é .bio? Logo um browser novo abriu, BioLoader. A tal hora chegou. Eu abri. Pagina branca, texto preto. "Ele te disse. Você não cumpriu Você lhe prometeu Você não cumpriu Sua hora chegou Olhe para trás Você nada viu, olhe para baixo o que eu te disse você descobriu" Eu desci aterrorizante, e meu coração gelou. O angulo vinha de meu armário, e nessa foto, aparecia eu, uma camisa que eu iria comprar amanha, mas eu caído, na frente desse pc, o Eclipse aberto, o logo do FBI com um pouco de opacidade, e a data 5 de março de 2016. Eu curtia saber porque é que a porra da wikia não ta deixando eu logar ;-; Categoria:Computadores e Internet Categoria:Jogos Categoria:Final Chocante Categoria:Games/terror/amaldiçoado